


Wisdom Teeth Fears

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After putting it off for months, you finally get your wisdom teeth removed. Carlos is the perfect boyfriend and helps you through the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Y/n = Your Name
> 
> \- Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Prompt- “Can you do an imagine where Carlos and the reader are dating and she has always been too scared to have her wisdom teeth removed, and the pain from her teeth becomes more frequent, so Carlos takes her. Could you also have her loopy frome the drugs” -anon

    You had been dreading this day for a while now, the day you get your wisdom teeth removed. You were petrified of the procedure, every single part. From just signing in, to getting put under, and you were definitely afraid of the aftermath. You swore to yourself that you weren’t going to ever get them removed, but lately they’ve been killing you. The sixth day in a row of you complaining was when Carlos drew the line.

He had completely respected your choice, he understood the fear that you held, but honestly, he was just so done with the small groans of pain you were consistently letting out. So when he woke you up early one day so you could go get it done, you were mad at him the whole morning. You complained about how you needed time to prepare yourself, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“I will literally drag you into that office if I have to.” Carlos states as you pull your leggings on, grumbling curses under your breath at him. As you lean up to look at him, you glare. Hard. He seemed a little taken aback at first, but he quickly shook it off and proceeded to tell you to hurry.

You were pretty okay the whole car ride there, but when you pulled into the parking lot, your stomach started twisting in nervousness, your bottom lip being pulled in between your teeth. As you look over at him when he asks you if you’re ready to go in, he can see the fear in your eyes. His eyes soften, his hand reaching over to grasp yours as you almost start shaking in fear.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right beside you when you wake up, and I’ll be your servant all day.” He promises, a deep sigh falling from your mouth as you nod, turning and getting out of the car. His hand instantly finds yours again, bringing the back of your hand up to his lips, a soft kiss being placed there as his thumb rubs across your hand lovingly.

* * *

 

    You giggle as the doctor talks to Carlos, informing him of when to take your pills and such. As the nurse comes in to help you into a wheelchair so that you can go to the car, you begin to mumble nonsense, your arms reaching out to try and tell Carlos that you want a hug without actually saying it. Once you get into the car is when it begins to become funny.

“I love my boyfriend, Carlos, he’s the best. He loves me too, which is great.” You exclaim, your hands motioning around to try and make a point. You watch as he chuckles at your words, your face instantly falling into a pout as you cross your arms and turn away.

“Stop making fun of us, okay? We’re in love.” You grumble, one of Carlos’ hand reaches out and lightly grips your bicep, turning you towards him again as his hand slides from your arm to your hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it like he always does.

“You remind me of him. He always does that to me.” Whispering mostly to yourself, you begin to spout random things. The whole time Carlos is just looking over lovingly, a smile on his face and a laugh appearing occasionally.


End file.
